Aku Hantu
by Queen Not Devil
Summary: Kumpulan pelesetan urband legend. Ketika Eren menjadi hantu dan Levi menjadi manusia, atau ketika Levi menjadi hantu dan Eren yang manusia. Akhirnya selalu sama, Eren yang histeris meneriakkan kata, "TIDAK!" Warning inside, RiRen Couple, Comedy horror gagal.


Kumpulan pelesetan urband legend. Ketika Eren menjadi hantu dan Levi menjadi manusia, atau ketika Levi menjadi hantu dan Eren yang manusia. Akhirnya selalu sama, Eren yang histeris meneriakkan kata, "TIDAK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shingeki No Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama<strong>

**RiRen Couple**

**Rated**

**T semi M**

**Warning**

**OOC, Shonen—ai, miss typo, gaje, boyslove, comedy horror gagal,dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p>1. Hitori kakurenbo<p>

Tahu permainan Hitori kakurenbo? Di mana kita bermain petak umpet sendirian di dalam rumah saat tengah malam?

Permainan ini, adalah sebuah permainan yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Di mana setiap orangtua seringkali mewanti-wanti anak mereka agar tidak melakukan permainan gila yang bisa merenggut nyawa mereka.

Tidak banyak yang percaya pada permainan itu. Beberapa memang ada yang menganggapnya nyata, ada juga yang mengatakan itu hanya mitos omong kosong yang diceritakan pada anak-anak bandel agar tidak bermain sampai terlalu larut.

Berita tentang mitos itu memang sedikit simpang siur, ada yang mencoba dan membuahkan hasil. Ada juga yang melakukan ritual tapi tidak mendapati apa pun. Entah karena pada dasarnya permainan itu memang sebuah cerita palsu, atau memang ritual mereka saja yang kurang mencakupi?

Hitori kakurenbo, memang dilakukan pada tengah malam. Untuk memenuhi semua persyaratan, kita diharuskan menyediakan sebuah boneka yang kita beri nama, beras, pisau, dan darah kita sendiri, lalu satu gelas air garam. Ingat, air garam itu tidak boleh ditelan. Begitu permainan dimulai, kita harus berkumur menggunakan air itu lalu menahannya di dalam mulut.

Nyalakan televisi, lalu gantilah ke channel yang tidak menayangkan siaran apa pun. Konon, katanya tv itulah yang akan memberi tanda-tanda kalau si boneka sudah dirasukki, berjalan mencari kita, dan akan membunuh kita kalau sampai berhasil ditemukannya.

Peraturan pertama adalah, kita merobek perut si boneka, lalu mengeluarkan semua isinya. Setelah itu, masukkan beras yang sudah kita siapkan, dan berikan beberapa tetes darah kita ke beras tadi. Jahit kembali perut si boneka, lalu bawa ke kamar mandi. Letakkan boneka itu di sana, lalu katakan,

"Aku menemukanmu, sekarang giliranmu-" pria berambut eboni itu memandang boneka besar di depannya malas. Boneka yang bahkan memiliki tinggi sepuluh senti melebihinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan satu gelas air garam, dia hanya bertindak sesukanya, seolah tidak takut pada efek permainan ini yang bisa merenggut nyawanya, "Eren." Imbuhnya, memanggil si boneka dengan nama permberiannya.

Lalu pisau di tangannya ia tusukkan ke perut si boneka yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas lantai keramik kamar mandinya yang luas, setelah ia mencabutnya lagi, pisau diletakkan di sisi boneka. Lalu sang pria pun keluar dan menutup pintu.

Peraturan kedua ; bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Mata hitamnya menatap sekeliling. Dia memang sedang ada di kamarnya, berjalan menuju lemarinya yang besar dan terdapat banyak pintu, pria itu pun membuka salah satu pintu lemari dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menutup pintu perlahan, lalu seperti kebanyakan para pelaku permainan ini, dia juga memilih diam dan menunggu.

Telinganya bergerak-gerak, saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Yang diyakininya pintu kamar mandi, lalu langkah-langkah pelan mulai bisa dirinya dengar.

"Kau di mana? Aku pasti akan menemukanmu…"

Suara itu-

Pria eboni tersenyum miring, dia tetap diam di lemarinya. Suara yang didengarnya tadi adalah suara seorang pemuda. Yang diyakininya saat ini pasti sedang berjalan ke sana-kemari mencarinya, ingin mengambil alih tubuhnya, kehidupannya.

Tv mulai bereaksi, memberikan tampilan gambar pertanda sang setan mulai merasukki tubuh bonekanya yang diberi nama Eren.

"Aku pasti menemukanmu."

Pria bernama Levi tidak merasa takut sama sekali, dia bahkan tidak terlihat tegang padahal boneka setan kini tengah memburunya. Di dalam lemari besar itu, Levi yang sedang berdiri kini bersidekap sambil menatap lurus, sengaja pintu lemarinya sedikit dia buka agar Eren mengetahui letak keberadaannya.

Levi, memang tidak sayang nyawa.

Peraturan ketiga ; sabar.

Tapi sepertinya, sang pemain memang tidak mengenal kata sabar.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Levi semakin kesal karena Eren masih tidak juga menemukannya. Dia bisa melihat dari celah lemari yang terbuka, bahwa Eren, kini sedang berjalan melewatinya, menolehkan kepala ke sana kemari tanpa waspada.

_Dasar setan tidak berguna! Aku di sini._ Omel Levi dalam hati.

Krek…

Grap!

Levi tersenyum sinis, dia yang tidak sabaran akhirnya memilih keluar sendiri. Langsung menahan gesit saat tangan kanan Eren yang menggenggam pisau diarahkan hendak membunuhnya, tangan itu justru dirinya pelintir, membuat Eren dipaksa berbalik, kemudian pinggangnya ditarik secara paksa sampai punggung si boneka beradu dengan perutnya.

"Naa bocah dungu!" panggil Levi lirih, membuat mata si boneka yang berwarna hijau itu mendelik ke belakang menatapnya kesal. "Sepertinya aku duluan yang menemukanmu. Aku yang lebih dulu menangkap buntalan kapuk tidak berharga sepertimu."

"Lepas!" Eren menggeram. Dia berusaha meronta tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Boneka yang dibuat berbentuk manekin manusia itu tidak berkutik dalam kungkungan sang kepala keluarga Ackerman. Mata obsidiannya menatap boneka buatan sahabatnya, Hanji Zoe dengan sorot tertarik.

"Bentukmu memang nyaris sempurna. Sekilas, kau itu terlihat seperti manusia." Levi bergumam, dia menghirup aroma tubuh boneka Eren yang wanginya tercium berbeda. Hanji Zoe, ilmuwan gila yang selalu menciptakan benda-benda aneh itu akhirnya bisa juga menciptakan benda yang cukup menarik di matanya.

Sekali ini saja, Levi mengakui kalau Hanji memang jenius.

Bahkan, selain bagian perutnya yang diisi kapuk, bagian tubuh Eren yang lain benar-benar halus seperti manusia nyata. Mata hijaunya mendelik kian brutal saat merasakan remasan-remasan kurang ajar di bokongnya.

"Sepertinya, aku juga harus memastikan, apa ada lubang yang bisa kumasuki seperti yang waria itu katakan di bokongmu, Bocah?"

"TIDAK! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAAAK!"

Dan syarat terakhir dalam permainan Hitori Kakurenbo adalah ; Pastikan boneka yang kau gunakan bukanlah boneka dengan penampilan menarik hati. Terlebih, ketika orang yang melakukan permainan adalah seorang psikopat gila yang bahkan sanggup membuat setan pun bertekuk lutut ketakutan di depannya.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Kemarin saya sempat baca-baca artikel soal urband legend di Jepang. Yah, di beberapa Negara yang lain juga. Dan saya berpikir, apa salahnya kalau cerita seram itu saya buat sedikit konyol dengan pairing LeviXEren?**

**Maaf kalo bahasanya juga tidak tertata rapi. Semoga kalian bisa ikut tersenyum karena cerita ini.**

**Dan untuk permainan Hitori Kakurenbo sendiri, saya sebenarnya percaya tidak percaya. Walau memang terlalu takut untuk membuktikan kebenarannya. Tapi ada baiknya memang tidak dilakukan, soalnya begitu kita menyerahkan darah kita sebagai sesembahan, itu artinya memang bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa.**

**Cerita di atas Cuma fiktif. Jadi jangan mikir buat nyoba cara Levi buat nangkep para Eren yang lain.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**


End file.
